Guild/recruiter
"RANK" versus "ADVERTISER" The game mechanics sometimes make these two duties confusing. While ANY member of Associate rank or higher may "advertise" for the guild, only a member who's achieved the guild rank of "Guild Recruiter" may issue an invitation to join the guild. Guild Recruiter Duties and Set Up Guide Being a guild recruiter (advertiser for the guild) comes as a benefit once you become a full fledged "Associate" of the guild. With this benefit comes the reward of knowing that you are helping to introduce members to a fantastic guild and getting more great folks to play with. We've created this page so you'll know how to set yourself up to recruit and also so you'll know what's expected of those who are assigned the rank of Guild Recruiter. Guild Recruiter(s) To issue the guild invitation to new prospective members you must # Have the proper authorization to issue the command # Enter (in any text chat channel window) the following command: /guild invite (where "" is the person who's expressed interest in joining our guild) Guild Recruiters should follow the guidelines shown in this article to make sure we're getting the type of players best suited for our guild and to make sure we aren't giving the potential member false expectations of our guild. Recruiter Duties 1) Have your "Recruiting" box checked whenever in-game and not crafting, grouped or in raid. :a) This advertises the guild as accepting new members :b) Lets folks know who to contact when seeking a guild. 2) Respond to player initiated recruitment questions unless game circumstances prevent you from responding. If you are unable to answer questions from the potential member, please ask another guild member to do it for you. Things you should be looking for when talking to them are: :a) do they act mature :b) can they carry on an intelligent conversation :c) what is the most important thing they would be looking for in a guild :d) have they expressed interest in a "give and take" relationship with the guild 3) Once you recruit a new member: :a) Explain to the newcomer what the first two ranks are (Wanderer & Forager) and the requirements for getting promoted to Forager. :b) Explain the benefits/rewards for getting promoted. :c) Assist the New Member in getting to the Guild Hall and acquiring the "Call to Guild Hall" ability (if needed). :d) Offer to give the New Member a tour of the Guild Hall. We've all worked hard to get what's in it so you should be proud to show it off! (not to mention they need to know where the amenities are located) :e) Point out the Guild Orientation and Amenities books on the counter in the main lobby :f) Give a basic explanation for how the Guild Bank works. :g) Show where the Guild Mender is and explain how "free mending" works. :h) Give the New Member the guild website "http://TINY.CC/BLADE" and make sure they know they would be required to register on it to be promoted to " SCRIBE " rank. Direct them to either the "JOIN UP" or "New Members Register Here" buttons on the main page of the guild website (after they hit the "Enter" button) if they express interest in registering. Minimum Requirements for New Members 1) Know the minimum requirements for a potential new member. The player: :a) Must be real-life age of 18 or older :b) Cannot be a current Guild Leader or Alternate Guild Leader of another Guild :c) May not be on our "No Join" list :d) Must be willing to read the "About Us" page concentrating on the "What We Expect From You" section :e) Must be willing to actively participate with other guild members and leaders in game and in guild chat channels :f) Must be willing to comply with all guild policies and guidelines :g) Must be willing to log into game once every 120 days for 15 minutes of continuous playtime :h) Must be notified that promotion to full member rank requires guild website registration. ( Newcomer and Associate ranks do not require any registrations ) NOTES: :a) You don't need to know a person's exact age, just confirm they are over 18 :b) All Levels, Races, Classes and Tradeskills are accepted as long as the player isn't on our "No-Join" list. :c) Guild Members are expected to KNOW this policy and check the "No Join" list prior to extending an invitation to join the guild. What gets a player on the "No Join" list? : ---- How to Set Up Guild Recruiting ( "Advertising" ) For Your Character 1) Make sure you ask a Guild Support Team Member or Guild Officer to verify that you've been given recruiting permission. 2) Open the Guild Window (press the U key on your keyboard) 3) Select the "Recruiting" tab (top right side of the guild window 4) At the very bottom of the window beside the shield, check the "Recruiting For Guild" box. Note: If this option isn't available to you ie; you are unable to check the box, ask a Guild Support Team Member or Guild Officer to give you recruiter permission. 5) Click on the small "Details" button beside the "Recruiting for Guild" box. 6) A "Guild Recruiter Settings" window will open. 7) Click the "Set Message" button. 8) Enter your own custom recruiting message. Here's a sample one guild member is using "This guild has lots of active, interesting and very helpful members. Come find your new home with us!" 9) Click "OK" 10) You can click on the "Toggle Class" button to change the display from Adventure to Tradeskill. 11) You can click on the "Take New Picture" button if you are not satisfied with the displayed Picture. 12) Click the "X" button on the top right corner of the "Guild Recruiter Settings" window when done to close this window. 13) Congratulations you are now recruiting aka advertising for the guild. 14) To stop advertising aka recruiting just remove the check mark in the "Recruiting for Guild" box. Recruiting Contest This contest is SUSPENDED until further notice. How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. IMPORTANT! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide. Comments & Signatures Category:Browse Category:Guild